


Actions Speak Louder

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Fjord, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Based on this prompt I received on Tumblr: We always see Fjord asking people for help with trying to court Caleb, let's switch it around! One oblivious!Fjord and one smitten!Caleb who doesn't know how to person when he gets the chance. Group? Okay. Public? Okay. Alone? Pure panic.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Actions Speak Louder

With an exaggerated groan, Caleb dropped across the foot of Beau's bed and pressed his palms firmly against his eyes. The memory of his failed attempt at speaking to Fjord played on repeat in his mind as he did his best not to shrivel up in embarrassment. All he wanted to do was suggest the two of them take their short break as an opportunity to get to know each other better. It shouldn't have been difficult. He'd spoken to Fjord privately before, but the sudden realization of his feeling for him turned Caleb into a mess.

While he could remain as composed as ever around the others, any attempt at speaking to Fjord privately ended in disaster. He barely made it out of their latest conversation with what little dignity he had still intact. If Fjord weren't so clueless about Caleb's feelings, he would have been concerned that the other man would realize his failed attempts for what they were. Instead, Fjord continued to remain blissfully unaware of what the nonsensical babbling meant.

The sharp pain of a writing implement smacking against the side of his face drew his arm away, so he could glare at Beau. She raised a taunting eyebrow that spoke of a question she already knew the answer to sitting on the tip of her tongue. With significantly less force, Caleb threw it back at her, then huffed in annoyance when she easily snatched it out of the air. 

“So, how did it go?”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that anyway to treat me when you've come to me for help?”

“That is not why I came here.”

“Right, you're just here to wallow in your own self-pity.” When he snapped Frumpkin onto his chest to bring him comfort, Beau rolled her eyes at him. “I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this. The two of you flirt all the time. What's so different now?”

“It's different because it means something to me now. I'm not just playing along with his games or trying to fuck with him.”

“You seemed just fine flirting with him last night.”

“But all of you were there.”

“And?”

“It's different! When all of you are there, it's not serious. It doesn't mean anything. In private, we've never really done that. It would mean something, and I just.... What do I even say that would be enough?”

“Hey, Fjord. Remember all those times I called you handsome and talented? It's because I'm madly in love with you. Want to go out?”

“Oh, boy. That seems like... I don't think you're supposed to lead with that. I mean, it's been a while for me, but I don't think that's changed.”

Beau shrugged her shoulders as her eyes went back to the journal sitting in her lap. “You don't have to tell him you love him. It just seemed so obvious at this point that you might as well include it.”

“Do you think Fjord knows?"

“Absolutely not. He's great at being friends with people and talking into getting what he wants, but remember that bar owner in Hupperdook? What was her name? Irena Clommop! He had no fucking idea what to do when she tried to hit on him. I got the feeling Fjord's not really familiar with romantic attachments. If you don't spell it out for him, you're going to be waiting for a very long time.”

“So, probably best not to admit to being in love with him right out the gate.”

“He might not take it as bad coming from you.”

“I'd rather there not be anything that he could take badly.”

“Then just tell him you have a romantic interest in him or whatever you want to call it and ask if he'd be interested in seeing whether he feels the same. It really doesn't have to be as complicated as you're making it out to be.”

“I-”

The door to the bedroom bursting open had Caleb snapping his mouth shut and sitting up to see Jester skipping happily into the room. Without asking, he could tell by her paint stained hands that her shopping trip included some vandalism in the name of the Traveler. After dropping her haversack on her bed, she dropped onto Beau's bed with her head on Caleb's abdomen and her feet kicked up on Beau's shoulder. Her horns dug into his stomach when she turned her head to grin at him, but he didn't complain or push her away.

“Are you two having a super-secret study session?”

“No,” The journal thudded against the side table as Beau settled more comfortably against the headboard while looking down at them. “Caleb is lamenting his inability to admit his feelings to Fjord.”

“Caleb! You have to tell Fjord you're in love with him!”

“That's what I said.”

“It must be a good idea if we both agree. You just tell Fjord that you love him, then he'll wrap you up in his arms, and say he's been waiting all his life for someone like you and he can't believe he didn't realize you've been there all along!”

After playfully poking Jester's nose, Caleb stared up at the ceiling with his hands folded on his chest. “As realistic as that sounds, I don't think I will start by telling Fjord I love him.”

“Well, what's the problem? We have all this time off for the first time in a very long time. Now is the perfect time to say something. All Fjord does is workout with Beau and meditate with Caduceus. He has plenty of time to spend with you, looking into your pretty eyes and telling you how beautiful you are.”

“Is that what you and Beau have been doing with your free time?”

“Oh, you know so much! Beau's always like Jester, you're so pretty and I love you so much!”

“That sounds exactly like her.”

“She totally says that all the time and it makes me feel really special, so you should say the same thing to Fjord. It will make him feel super special!”

“I'll make sure to remember that the next time I talk to him.”

“Good.”

* * *

“Mr. Caleb, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello, Mr. Clay.” Caleb nervously scratched at his arms at the sight of Caduceus contentedly tending to his small garden. “Apologies for interrupting. I can leave if you would prefer.”

“There's no need for that. Would you like some tea?”

“I don't want to pull you away from your work because of me. I will-”

“I was just finishing up. If you have the time, I'd appreciate the company for tea.”

“Well, I cannot say no to that.”

“That's great! Please take a seat.”

While Caduceus busied himself with preparing a pot of tea for them to share, Caleb took a seat on a pillow. His fingers ran through Frumpkin's soft fur as he watched Caduceus's practiced movements that helped relax Caleb's anxiety. When Caduceus handed over a cup, Caleb held the warmth against his chest and took a deep inhale. Like most of his teas, this one smelled earthy and reminded Caleb of a damp forest.

After he took a long drink of the warm liquid, Caduceus gave him a wide smile, then took a drink of his own. “What do you think?”

“It's very good, like all your teas are. Very comforting.”

“Were you looking for comfort?”

“No, but it is appreciated. I was looking somewhere to think and get a little fresh air. I know the others are occupied elsewhere, so I thought I would check to see if you would mind.”

“You are welcome here any time. This is a space for all of us to enjoy.”

“Thank you, Caduceus.”

“You're welcome. Did you want to talk about what's on your mind? I can't promise I'll be able to help, but I'm always happy to lend an ear.”

“I would not want to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

“Why would it put me in an uncomfortable position?”

“Well,” To stop himself from scratching his arm, Caleb wrapped both his hands around his cup and held on tight. “it involves Fjord. I know you two have grown closer with your shared connection to the Wildmother, so I do not want you to feel like you are keeping something from him.”

“That's true, but you are my friend as well. If you wanted to discuss your feelings for Fjord, I would not feel uncomfortable keeping that information private.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Like everyone else in our group, you are welcome to come talk to me about anything you're comfortable with.”

“That is very kind of you.”

Instead of continuing the conversation, they fell into a peaceful silence while they finished their cups of tea. As soon as Caleb finished his, Caduceus refilled it with more steaming tea that warmed him up once again. Once Caduceus started on his second cup, Caleb cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

“I talked to Beauregard and Jester about this, but it has not helped, uh, calm my nerves. I have tried to express my feelings to Fjord in a private setting, but I have tripped over my own tongue.”

“Are you nervous about his reaction or how your relationship will change after you tell him?”

“I am not sure. This will not be my first relationship with someone I befriended, but I do greatly value my relationship with Fjord. He has been a steady presence at my side. If that were to change, I would be... I am not sure. He is a very kindhearted person and there are many things about him that I find attractive in a platonic and romantic sense.”

“Are you content with your relationship the way it is now?”

“Most of the time,” To avoid the knowing look in Caduceus's eyes, Caleb let his gaze wander over to the city surrounding them. “but there are times when simply remaining friends feels like the worst pain imaginable. It wouldn't be like a dagger to the heart. It would be the constant pain of a thousand needles pressing just under the skin. Enough to make the pain unbearable, but not enough to mortally wound you.”

“Perhaps, you should tell him that.”

“I would not want him to feel obligated to return my feelings because it would hurt if he did not feel the same.”

“While I understand love, I can't say romantic love is something I have any experience with. From what I have seen it can be excruciatingly painful. Like all things in life, trust can be broken, or feeling aren't reciprocated. That being said, I have also seen how beautiful romantic love can be. It can grow and be cultivated into something that is unbreakable. Your current relationship with Fjord is beautiful. You have both worked to build something that is steadfast. Even if he doesn't feel the same, the value of his love for you won't be lesser. It will still hurt, but he will still love you.”

“That was...” Before finishing his sentence, Caleb lifted his hand to wipe away the few tears that fell from the comfort of Caduceus's words. “very kind of you to say. You have given me a lot to think about.”

“If you don't mind me saying, I think you've reached a point in your relationship where things are at a standstill. Whether Fjord knows it or not, your feelings for him are halting the progression of your relationship. Once you tell him, the connection between you will grow and change to the next stage.”

“Those are very wise words.”

“I hope they help.”

“They do. Truly. I think you're right. We are in a bit of a limbo because I am unsure what we will be going forward and that has kept us from growing together. I either need to tell him or find a way to put those feelings aside for the time being so we can resume our development.”

“I'm sure you will find the best path to take.”

“I certainly hope so. Thank you for the tea and conversation, Caduceus.”

“Don't forget you are welcome any time, Mr. Caleb.”

“I won't.”

* * *

A firm poke to his side drew Caleb's attention away from his book to Nott perched in the chair next to him. After double checking his spot, Caleb closed the book and set it to the side to give Nott his full attention. While he expected her to begin speaking immediately, she watched him in silence for several long minutes. When she finally spoke, her hand reached out to rest on top of his in a show of comfort and support.

“How are you, Caleb?”

“I am... fine? How are you?”

“This isn't about me. We're talking about you.”

“Why are we talking about me? Have I done something to upset you?”

“No, but it has come to my attention that you've been struggling with a problem.”

Caleb tipped his head thoughtfully to the side as he tried to recall what problem she would be referring to. “I'm not sure I know what you mean.”

“I happened to overhear your conversation with Fjord the other night.” With a groan, Caleb slumped down in his chair and covered his face so Nott wouldn't be able to see his blush. “It was pretty bad, but if you're determined to tell him, we can work something out! You just need to workshop it a little bit. Be more forward with your intentions.”

“I have attempted to do so on a number of occasions, but I can't seem to find the right way to say it. Every time I think I know what I'm going to say I end up questioning myself and it never comes out right. I just make a complete fool out of myself and Fjord is too kind to call me on it.”

“How about we script something out? Between the two of us, we can come up with the perfect thing for you to say.”

“Even if we did, I'd end up forgetting it the instant Fjord and I have a moment alone together. I am beginning to feel like a smitten teenager again. It is a little pathetic.”

“It's not pathetic.”

Caleb smiled at her attempts to make him feel better and reached out to ruffle her hair. “I think we both know that is a lie but thank you for saying that. You are not the only one I have spoken to about this. Beauregard and Jester encouraged me to tell Fjord I love him and would like to spend more time together.”

“Do you love him? This isn't just like a crush that will go away in a few months? You know, Essek is very handsome and interesting and better than Fjord in every possible way.”

“That is not true.”

“I know, but still. Fjord?”

“Fjord is a good man.”

“He's an asshole.”

“We all are, but he is also very kind and supportive. He is thoughtful and makes me laugh and spending time with him is enjoyable. I know the two of you like to poke each other, but I would hope you could see where I am coming from.”

“Of course, I can. Fjord is handsome. That's it.”

“Nott!”

“I'm kidding. I know the two of you have grown closer. Honestly, it's nice to see the two of you together. You smile a lot and he makes you laugh, and he does do a good job of watching your back. Remember Darktow? Fjord got you out of there when they were trying to kill you. I'll always be grateful to him for that. Although, it was his fault you were in danger in the first place.”

“He's a good man.”

“He can be.” Nott gave him a playful nudge to the ribs, then scrambled into his lap to pull him into a hug. “He's definitely an oblivious man. If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would have sworn he knew how you felt by now.”

“I have not been very clear in my intention.”

“Your eyes do a lot of the talking for you. I don't think a single one of us would doubt your feelings for him.”

“It's easier to tell you than it is to confess my feelings to him. I know he would not be cruel, but it is still intimidating.”

“You know what helps with that?”

“What?”

“Alcohol.”

He rolled his eyes as Nott shook her flask in front of his face with a wide smile. “Knowingly confessing my feelings to Fjord while drunk is not something I want to do. He deserves better than that. I don't need alcohol to admit my feelings.”

“Are you sure? What I overheard was pretty rough.”

“That was not my best.”

“Was it the worst you've ever done? Because I really hope it was.”

“Probably? I have tried an embarrassing number of times. It is difficult to know which one of them qualifies as the worst attempt.” A knock on the door followed by Fjord's voice filtering through the wood had Caleb leaning forward to press a kiss to Nott's forehead. “Just a moment! Thank you for the conversation. It did help.”

“Good. Now, remember what I said. Be forward. Spell it out for him if you have to. Get right to the point!”

“Are you going to be listening at the door?”

“Only so I can help you if things don't go as planned. If they do, I'll need to have an important conversation with Fjord.”

“What conversation would that be?”

“There's no need for you to worry about that. It will be between the two of us.”

“That does nothing to stop me from worrying.”

Nott gave a huge smile, then hopped off his lap to exit the library, stopping to wink at him before opening the door. “Hello, Fjord.”

“Sorry. Should I come back later?”

“No, we just finished talking. Have fun!”

“Uh, we will.” As soon as the door closed behind her, Fjord turned to Caleb with a raised eyebrow and a thumb pointed over his shoulder. “What was that about?”

“It is nothing. Did you need something?”

“There is something I could use your assistance with if you have the time.”

“I would be happy to. Please, take a seat.”

* * *

While he did his best to focus on the intricate design of the spell laid out in front of him, his treacherous mind refused to focus. After finishing off a thick line, he glanced out the corner of his eye to see whether Essek noticed his struggle. The wrinkle of his eyebrow as he flicked to the next page of his book told Caleb his mind was too entranced in his own work to notice Caleb. He considered going back to the unusually slow process of transcribing the new spell, but he pushed the book aside instead.

The sound of the book sliding across the wood drew Essek's attention away from his reading. His head tipped curiously to the side for a few moments, then he placed the book down and rested his head on his hands. Caleb leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest as he contemplated what to say. A ghost of a smile flickered across Essek's face for a brief moment that helped settle Caleb's nerves enough to speak.

“Apologies for interrupting your reading. You seemed very engrossed in it.”

“Nothing so engrossing I can't put it off for later. After all, you are only here for a short period of time. It would be rude of me to ignore your company.”

“You know you are always welcome to stop by the Xhorhaus. Even if I am out, the others are always happy to see you.”

“I must admit it is still a bit... intimidating without you there to act as a buffer when they become particularly rambunctious.”

“They only act like fools because they enjoy your company. If it becomes too much, you can ask them to stop. They'll listen to you. Most of the time.”

A low chuckle shook Essek's shoulders with the smile sticking around instead of fading as it had previously. “They are really something. It is amazing how much they are able to draw people out of their shell and make them feel welcome. I still find myself unsure of how to interact with them, but their lack of judgement is nice.”

“We are all a little rough around the edges. What we have found with each other has made us all feel a little less lonely. You are included in that now.”

“That is very kind of you to say.”

“It is the truth. We enjoy your company.”

“I enjoy yours as well. Now,” The smile became less soft and more knowing as Essek leaned forward. “tell me. What has you so distracted? Normally, you would have something like that completed in no time at all. Your mind and eagerness for knowledge is truly impressive. I'm surprised you haven't finished. It must be something very important.”

“It is a little childish.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Caleb sat forward so his fingers could play with the discarded quill. “It's a boy. Does that not sound childish?”

“That depends. I imagine your feelings must run very deep for it to cause you this must distraction. If that is the case, I would not call it childish in the slightest.”

“While that may be true, I have been acting... childish might not be the right word, but foolish. It is a miracle he has not become concerned for my well-being with how strangely I've been acting around him.”

“You are struggling to speak to him?”

“Embarrassingly so. It has actually reached the point that it is becoming pathetic.”

“I am not sure I could offer much in the way of advice. I have not dabbled in romantic attachments enough to provide any helpful advice. All I can offer is an ear.”

“That is very kind of you. Honestly, I have spoken to many people about this, but nothing has helped calm my nerves around him.”

“I assume we are talking about Fjord, correct?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well...” Essek stared just over Caleb's shoulder as he considered his next words. “I do not know if obvious is the right word. Those that know you well can see your demeanor around Fjord is different than others. To a stranger, your behavior would not seem any different. It is just our familiarity with you and your way of interacting with people that makes the difference so stark.”

“And yet, he has no idea. Although, that might be for the best. I have not been able to form the proper words to express my desires.”

“Did you speak with him before coming here?”

“Ja, I did. He was curious what I was up to today and asked me to pick up a few components for him if I did a little shopping.”

“Perhaps, that was his way of trying to do the same thing you have attempted. He might have invited you out if you didn't have a prior arrangement.”

“While that is a lovely thought, I do not think that was the case. Fjord has never shown any inclination that he returns my feelings.”

“Has that uncertainty been what has prevented you from speaking your intentions?”

“No. If he rejects me, we are both adults that will not allow it to get in the way of our relationship.”

“That is a good comfort.”

“It is. Fjord is generally a good comfort.”

The knowing smile grew a little wider bringing a blush to Caleb's cheeks that he tried to hide by placing his chin in his cupped hands. “Love is a good look on you. The only time I have seen you even close to this happy is when you are learning new spells.”

“Thank you, Essek.”

“It is an easy compliment to give. It is no wonder your friends have been so eager to assist. I am sure they wish to see more of this happiness.”

“Hopefully, that will be the case one day. All I need to do is figure out how to stop putting my foot in my mouth. Talking to Fjord in private has become nearly impossible.”

“You are a smart one with a talent for figuring out solutions to problems. This is just another equation for you to put that mind to. Maybe, consider a different approach than those you have already taken. You are very good at recognizing different avenues to reach your goal.”

“That... is very helpful.”

“Good. Now, you should focus on that. I do have a meeting I must attend soon, and I would not want you to leave without that complete.”

* * *

The soft grass slid between his toes as he enjoyed the view of the soft rolling hills all around them. A gentle spring breeze blew his hair in all directions, but he couldn't be bothered to ruin the calm moment to tame it. While the warmth of the sun on his skin would have been preferred, he didn't mind the silvery light of the moon shining down. It was impossible not to appreciate the beauty of the world laid out before him.

Heavy footsteps softened by the lush grass signaled the arrival of someone else that took a seat behind him. Wordlessly, strong fingers wrangled in his hair, then began the process of braiding it out of his face. If the silence hadn't given it away, the firm yet gentle treatment of his hair would have confirmed Yasha joined him. After finishing the braid, she walked around him to the field of flowers below them she hadn't gotten the chance to check earlier.

While Yasha took her time examining and picking some flowers, he contented himself to watching her process. Before coming back up, she pressed a select few into her book, then carefully tucked it back in her bag. She returned to her spot behind him and began to work the flowers she hadn't decided to press into the braid. Once the last of them was woven in, Yasha moved to sit next to him.

She nudged him softly with her shoulder and didn't bother to move away afterwards, leaving a light point of contact between them. He took the offer of support and leaned against Yasha with his head resting against her bicep. The steady presence of her beside him clicked the last piece he'd been missing to truly relax into place.

“Thank you.”

“It is a good look on you, and it will help keep your hair out of your eyes.”

“You are probably right. Would you teach me how?”

“I can do that. We could ask Beau if you could practice on her. It's easier to learn it by practicing on someone else before trying to do it on your own hair.”

“Next time we have a few days of quiet.”

“Okay.” He thought silence would fall between them once more, but Yasha cleared her throat after a few moments. “Caleb, can I ask you something?”

“Ja, always.”

“What is going on between you and Fjord?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you... want something to happen between you?”

“I have been trying to tell Fjord of my affections, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Whenever we are alone now, it is like I forget how to put the words into proper sentences. I've spoken to the others and Essek about it, but... I'm not sure what to do.”

“What did the others suggest?”

“Oh, to be direct with my intentions. Say it as simply and straight forward as possible.”

“You don't have any problem speaking to him when we are all together. I am pretty sure I heard you call him handsome earlier. If you can express your love and affection for him when we are around, what makes it so different when you are alone?”

“At one point, I thought it might be the knowledge that saying those things with all of you around could be taken in a different light, but I am not sure that is it.”

“Are you worried it will strain things between you?”

“No.”

“Maybe, the problem is you've been trying to tell him the wrong way.”

Caleb's eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion as he straightened up and leaned forward to look Yasha in the eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you are good with words when you need to be, but they are not your preferred method of letting the people around you know how much you care for them. You normally show us your feelings.”

“So, instead of expressing my affections in words, I should try to do it with actions?”

“It could not hurt to try, and it might get through to him easier than your words. Fjord is very good at reading your intentions. He spends a lot of time watching you.”

“He...” The blush that heated Caleb's cheeks at the sincerity in Yasha's voice made him wish she hadn't done such a good job with his hair, so he would have an excuse to hide his face while brushing back his hair. “I'm not sure how I would show him without making him uncomfortable if he does not return my feelings.”

“It doesn't need to be a grand display. It can be something simple.”

“There have been a few occasions we've... discussed something important, then shaken hands.”

“That is a good starting point.”

“You think so?”

“I think you can make it work. You know, people in relationships hold hands. That is a thing people do. So, something like that could work, unless you normally hold hands with Fjord.”

“Only once because we were invisible, and he did not want to lose me.”

“Then it could work.”

With a nod, Caleb went back to leaning his head against Yasha's arm and staring out at the hills. “I will try that. Hopefully, it goes better than my previous attempts.”

“I think it will.”

“Thank you for the advice, Yasha. It was very helpful. I had not considered that.”

“I was drawing a bit from my own experience. I always found it easier to use actions instead of words. Actions can be just as powerful.”

“Ja, they can. Very powerful. I should have come to you sooner.”

“Yes, you should have, but I will not hold that against you.”

“I am glad. I would hate to be on your bad side.”

“That will not happen.” Yasha gave him a firm clap on the back, then began to move away from him to stand. “We should wake the next watch. I will wake Beau. You can get Fjord.”

With a nod, Caleb accepted the help to his feet and followed behind Yasha the short walk to their camp. While Yasha crossed to the opposite side, Caleb knelt next to Fjord's bedroll to gently shake the man awake. His eyes blinked blurrily open as he pushed himself into a sitting position with a stifled yawn. When he finally forced them open, he immediately paused to stare at Caleb and opened his mouth several times before speaking.

“I like the hair.”

Caleb reached a hand up to touch the side of his hair but paused before he could accidentally crush a flower. “Yasha did it.”

“It looks good. You might want to take the flowers out before you go to sleep if you don't want to ruin them.”

“That is a good idea.”

“Yeah, get some sleep, Caleb.”

* * *

“Hello, Fjord.” The gentle rock of the ship beneath their feet was both a familiar and strange feeling after being off their ship for so long. “Are you happy to be back?”

“I'm not sure just yet. We'll see.”

“You are having some doubts.”

“It's a little strange to be back is all. I'm sure everything will be fine.”

“I am here for you if you need to talk.”

“Thank you, Caleb. I appreciate it.”

Caleb gave a nod of acknowledgement, then turned his gaze to the wide expanse of ocean before them. His mind wandered back to his discussion with Yasha a few nights ago as he took several calming breaths. The crew and Nein would soon return so they could disembark, which meant his chance to be in private with Fjord would end. He could either put her advice into action now or wait an indeterminate amount of time for his next chance.

With one last deep breath, he turned his body to Fjord drawing his attention away from the ocean when he noticed the movement. When Caleb didn't say anything, Fjord leaned one elbow against the side of the ship bringing him closer to Caleb's height. The tip of his head expressed an unspoken question of concern that grew more pronounced when Caleb did nothing. Before he could lose his nerve, Caleb slowly reached out to take the hand resting against the boat.

Slower than necessary, he loosely threaded his fingers through Fjord's, trying to keep his breathing under control in the process. He kept his eyes locked on the sight of their connected hands, so he wouldn't bail out of sheer embarrassment. As he made to take a step forward, Fjord's fingers tightened around his in a solid hold. His head jerked up to find Fjord watching him with his eyes wide in realization and intense determination.

Before he could open his mouth to explain himself, Fjord pushed forward to capture Caleb's lips in a firm kiss. His free hand reached up to cup Caleb's face as he took a step forward to bring them chest to chest. Caleb tightened his hold on Fjord's hand to the point it probably hurt, but he couldn't stop himself from clinging to him as hard as possible. When the kiss broke, Fjord dropped his forehead down to rest against Caleb's with a soft smile.

“Sorry. I should have asked first.”

It took a moment for Caleb's mind to process the words, then clear his throat to buy him a few more seconds to get his thoughts together. “You do not need to apologize. That was... very good. That was very good.”

A chuckle bubbled out of Fjord's lips that abruptly cut off when he tilted his head to the side to catch Caleb in another kiss. While this one was shorter, Caleb still felt himself get lost in the sensation. He pressed onto the tips of his toes to prevent Fjord from pulling away, but their height difference prevented him from stopping it.

“You know, it would be better if you would keep kissing me.”

“Believe me, I want to, but the others will be back soon, and I have some questions I'd prefer to ask you before they stick their nose in our business.”

“What questions?”

“How long?”

When Caleb nervously bit his lip, Fjord brushed a thumb against his lower lip to encourage him to release it. “Longer than I care to admit.”

“How many times have I completely missed you telling me?”

“Well...”

“Really?” A blush tinted Fjord's cheeks that brought a smile to Caleb's face.

“It was partially my fault. I kept stumbling over my words like a nervous teenager whenever I tried to tell you. The others tried to help, but I just kept getting tongue tied around you.”

“Why? You know I always want to hear what you have to say.”

“I don't know. There are some things I have a hard time saying, but I can show them. Does that make sense?”

“Of course.” The hand on Caleb's face softly brushed against his cheek, then fell away as Fjord straightened up to his full height. “I care for you greatly, Caleb. When we find ourselves back in civilization, I'd like to spend an evening with you. Maybe, dinner and a show?”

“That would be wonderful. It's a date.”

“I am going to spend this entire voyage looking forward to it.”

“So will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


End file.
